My angel
by gypsyrin
Summary: -Once I thought nothing could overshadow the beauty of the day, but I was wrong. If this is heaven, than I will gladly stay. For my angel. For my Rosalie.- Emmetts POV on the end of his life, and the beginning of a new one.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

The day is absolutely perfect, hardly any clouds to block the beautiful sunlight and no wind to give us away as we hunt.

"Quit thinking about hunting and lets _go _hunting." my youngest brother yells over his shoulder as he mounts his steed, Macabre. Such an amazing horse, the finest of the fine Arabians, a strong demeanor and rather stubborn at times. Seems it hates me though, that's why Christopher got him. I shake my head and laugh boisterously as I swing my gun over my shoulder and mount my own steed, Luis. Just as beautiful as Macabre, dare I say more, and even more gallant than my brothers stubborn animal. With a click of our tongues we shoot off down the grassy hill towards the far off mountains. It's bear season and I've been itching to test out my new gun on one of their massive furry hides. Our sisters and brothers shout farewells and call out good-luck as we disappear into the massive fur trees that outline the forest.

"Just to say, I shall think about hunting as much I like young brother." I catch up and bring Luis to flank Macabres left side where, without Christophers knowledge, I howl and smack the rear of his fine Arabian. This causes him to take off at such a speed it's a wonder that my brother can stay atop him.

"Emmett! Not funny!" he calls over his shoulder, his voice bouncing around as he in his saddle is.

With a chuckle I call after him "You know its far to dangerous for you to be going at such a speed Christopher!" with that I lead Luis to a clear path just a few miles to the right of us and give him as much reign as he needs to catch up with my brother. As we come barreling around a corner I notice my brother has left Macabre and tide him to a tree,

"What nonsense is this? You know this is not where we hunt." before I come to a complete stop I've already dismounted Luis to tie his own reigns beside Macabre.

"Shh." he hisses as he points in the direction of a small clearing in the middle of the forest. I follow his gaze and finger and see exactly why we must be quiet. There in the middle of the beautiful meadow is a massive black bear, frolicking about not far away from her is two black cubs. She's being cautious as she sniffs the air and brings her massive head around to gaze throughout the forest. Her eyes by-pass us, thankfully, and we both let out breaths we never knew we were holding.

"Lets go." his voice is small and low so as to not be heard by the beautiful creature. My mind is elsewhere and I merely sling my gun from my shoulder before quietly stepping forward, stopping a few times as twigs snap under my feet.

"Emmett!" he hiss's a tad bit louder and I can hear him swear under his breath, I glance back and he has already mounted Macabre.

"Leave Luis here, for I shall need a ride back. If you must go than go, but I am not allowing such a beautiful kill to go to waste." he grunts and begins back the way have just come.

"It's your funeral dear brother. She won't go down without a fight, not with her cubs around." I grunt as I turn my attention back to the black bear, her fur glistens in the sun and I chuckle as the young cubs grab my attention with their grunts and growls of play.

So much like my brothers and myself. The bigger of the cubs swings his paw around to come in contact with its siblings head and then proceeds to tackle him to the ground where he pins him. A few more twigs snap and I stop dead in my tracks. Those were not from me. Slowly I turn to see an even bigger black bear only about a hundred yards or so to my left. Judging his height and the size of his paws its a male. The female black bear rears onto her hind legs and begins to sniff the air once more, her ears perk up and she quickly growls to her cubs as she leads the way out of the clearing into the forest opposite of myself. Slowly I attempt to back my way towards Luis, but the ungrateful horse smells the bear and rears onto its hind legs, which causes three things to happen all at once.

The reigns with which I had tied him to the tree snap, the black bear swings it head around and notices this just as I race forward to grab the animals neck before it has the chance to take off.

A loud roar emanates from the massive creature and Luis rears once more before succeeding in following the path to which my youngest brother had taken mere moments ago. The force of this knocks me to the ground and just as the massive bear begins to barrel towards me I manage to somehow scramble to my feet and into the clearing. What good I thought this would do I cannot tell you for, I myself, don't know. Just as I reach the edge of the meadow a searing pain breaks across my back and my feet leave the earth for just moments. With what strength I can muster I pull myself up off the ground, where once I've gotten to my feet, bring my panicked gaze around to search for my gun. Just as the bears massive paw comes once again in contact with my arm I see the twisted piece of metal at the edge of the clearing, closer to where I entered than to where I am now. The bones in my left arm shatter with the contact of the bears massive paw, this does not stop me from scrambling to my feet once more. This time I attempt to fight it off with rocks and such from the ground around me. I succeed in only making the beast more angry and just as I scramble for another rock its massive jaws lock on my leg. The agony, oh my friend the agony is excruciating. I can't fight anymore and so I just allow the creature to lift me from the ground where it proceeds to shake me like a dog with a chew toy. My body goes limp and I begin to pray to God that this ends soon when suddenly something knocks the bear to the ground. I can hear whatever it is fight only briefly with my attacker and suddenly I'm being gently lifted off the ground. With what little strength I have left my eyes open and I gaze up at... an angel. Her face is simply divine and her long blond hair cascades around her like a make-shift halo. Her eyes drop to my face and I notice that their such a different color. Almost like golden honey. Beautiful. My eyes never once stray from her face as she swiftly carries me out of the field and into the forest towards some unknown destination. If she is what heaven holds than I will gladly die right here in her arms. I feel no breath enter nor leave her lungs as the sky comes back into view, no trees to block my eyes from the beauty of the blue sky. What happens next only merely surprises me, for should angels not sparkle in the light? My eyes close for a mere second and when they open again we're in a home and her voice is musical as she speaks to another man.

"Please Carlisle! You must!" I want so desperately to reach out and stroke her face, to calm her fears and reassure her that I will be with her in heaven soon enough.

"Is this what you want?" the man, Carlisle, gently asks of my sweet angel. I break my gaze away from her exceptional features to study this other mans face. He must be God, for he so beautiful, such pale skin and his eyes match those of my angel. She must be fighting for me to get into heaven for there is no other reason she could be in such a state.

"Rosalie, this is preposterous!" another males voice snarls from somewhere in the room and the growl that rips from my angels body is terrifying yet beautiful all in the same.

"Edward, silence. Rosalie..." her eyes drop to my face as the other man, Edward, simply snarls before the sound of a piano begins to fill the air. She simply rises from her seat on the floor and steps back to allow my God to stand over me.

Carlisle leans over my broken, battered body and brings his mouth to my neck. I want to push him away but an even bigger part of me wants this. Whatever this is. A sharp pain emanates from my neck as his teeth sink in, but that pain is nothing compared to what rips through my body mere seconds later. I thrash about and scream in pain as what I can only describe as a piercing fire courses through every organ. The pain is so severe that at points I seem to black out, only to come around as I scream and thrash about some more.

"Emmett" I mumble as my angel asks what she may call me, it's the only moment of clarity I have before I once again black out. Even here I can feel the fire, though it is not so hot nor painful. The pain suddenly begins to die down and I can feel my heart stutter its last beat, though I know I'm not dead.

My eyes open and I realize that I feel better than I've ever felt. At least, that is what I thought until my gaze lands upon my angel and her beautiful soft hand strokes my cheek.

Once I thought nothing could overshadow the beauty of the day, but I was wrong. If this is heaven, than I will gladly stay. For my angel. For my Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N - A little something I thought of after I wrote 1918. I wanted to portray what Emmett had gone through just before his transformation, in his own perspective. Hope you guys enjoyed it! RnR!! ALSO for those of you who are thinking "Emmett dosnt talk like that" blah blah blah. They actually DID speak like that in the time that Emmett came from. **


End file.
